Come True
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Slight Rion. Xion thought Riku had all the answers to her questions. And he did. But, since he knew so much, maybe that was why he was always so sad. Maybe his wishes needed to come true too. May continue.


~*Come True*~

_Wishes were meant to come true._

_~***~_

Sometimes she wondered if this was meant to be, this attempt at a friendship between him and her. Axel was, of course, one of her dearest friends next to Roxas, and she wanted nothing bad to happen to either of them.

But…without a heart, could any of this be real? They didn't really have emotions, but what was that warm feeling in her chest when she was with them? What was that constricting feeling in her throat when she was away? That sound that came whenever Axel told a joke? The smile she made when Roxas teased her?

It bothered her, it really did, and having no memories to compare these things to…Xion was lost. She closed her eyes tight, constricting the white sheet of her covers between her hands, and imagined she was lost instead in one of her bright dreams near the sea.

But there was no reassuring sound of the waves, no palm trees, no sunshine and laughter. Only the stark cold of the Castle that Never Was, and the unnatural light of Kingdom Hearts. Looking out into the great, starless expanse around her, Xion felt very small indeed.

She buried her face into her covers, and she felt a strange burning behind her eyes. She scrubbed furiously at them, but then water started coming out. She recoiled, looking through the veil of water which made everything seem blurry and dazzling.

Rolling over and sighing, she stared at the ceiling through the strange wet layer over her eyes. She rubbed at it again, but the odd tugging in her chest that made her throat burn and eyes stream hadn't eased up in the slightest. Eventually, she guessed this must be linked to the terrible feeling she was having now, and would go away once she relaxed again.

Xion suddenly wished one of her friends would come in. She wanted to talk to one of them desperately. But she didn't want to bother them, either. She sighed, pushing her raven hair from her eyes and staring out into the blank whiteness around her that was only interrupted by the black sigil of the Nobodies on her left wall. She got out of her bed, still wearing her Organization robe, and touched the symbol. It was etched perfectly into the wall, with no signs that it had simply been painted over the white.

This symbol defined who she was, didn't it? Then why didn't she _feel_ like a Nobody? Demyx once said the others only _remembered_ what the emotions felt like, but she had no memories, and therefore shouldn't remember any of these feelings…

A great weight seemed to press on her chest, and Xion abruptly, desperately, wanted to know who she was. What was she? A Nobody? A human? Something else entirely? She wanted answers but there was none to find, none at all!

She had a ferocious desire, all of a sudden. She wanted to summon Darkness, to make a Portal claw its way into existence. She wished she could escape this white nightmare, her personal hell, and live with her friends away from all of the terrible confusion she often felt while here.

Xion had no notion of Gods or Saviors, no idea that there was any divine power above Xemnas, whom she viewed as some powerful all knowing person always out of reach. She wandered outside of her room, hearing the barely audible hiss as the door slid closed behind her. The corridors were as white and featureless as ever, and every step echoed in the silence like some cruel mockery of her heart.

_Please, if there's some sort of…power that helps Nobodies, or whatever I am, can you help me? Please?_

Xion headed out of the castle, grateful that she hadn't passed anyone on the way. She descended down the strange bridge and onto the platform below. The neon lights were unusually harsh, and they seemed to burn her eyes.

_I feel like a creature of the dark,_ she thought._ Someone who cannot walk near light without being seared by its strength._

She stared up at the heavens, but there was no natural light from above. She let her gaze drift to Kingdom Hearts, and remembered how many hearts she had trapped within the unholy structure. Would they ever be free? Did she want them to? Without them, she had no meaning to her life. Without them, she had no heart.

She meandered farther into the city, and she let her eyes adjust to the cruel illumination around her. The skyscrapers tore at the sky above, as if reaching for the moon themselves, and everywhere she looked there was nothing that could possibly be alive in this empty city. The air was so strained and tense that she wished something would make a sound just to disrupt the awful silence.

As if answering her silent prayer, Xion heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around, Keyblade flashing to her grip, taking several steps backward in an effort to see her shadowy pursuer before he struck.

She squinted past the pitiless radiance and the undistinguished shadows and saw a welcome sight. Someone she had almost completely forgotten about.

"Riku?" She inquired.

She knew no Organization member wore a blindfold, nor did any member have such thick, silver hair. Almost like a wolf's pelt. Xion thought Riku seemed very much like a wolf, because he had a prowling walk and quick reflexes. Despite the cloth over his eyes, he seemed to be staring right at her and _through_ her, and she still felt uncomfortable under his heavy stare. Such a stare should be impossible without one's eyes, but she thought he pulled it off nicely.

He gave her a smile, and she dismissed her Keyblade. He approached her with an easy spring to his step, the steps of one who was very confident in the fact he could deal with anything.

"Xion, is something the matter?" He asked softly as he passed her. The wind he stirred up sent a strange scent to her nose, and instead of answering him, she looked at him strangely.

"Why do you smell like salt?"

He paused and looked back at her somewhat incredulously. "What?" He suddenly laughed. "Oh, you mean I smell like the ocean. I was just there recently."

She blinked, feeling foolish. "Of course, it should have been obvious. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I had a feeling I should come over here, though."

Xion wondered if Riku was the answer to her prayers. "Riku…can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He faced her now, arms crossed and curiously waiting for her question.

"What's….this weird feeling I have? Like I want something important to happen, something I really want, and no matter what, I always think it will come true?"

Riku was silent for a moment, and then he smiled and clicked his tongue softly. "Xion. You're talking about a dream."

"Like when I sleep?" She asked in confusion.

"No. It's more of what you want, something dearly important to you that you wish will happen." His tone carried a sort of sorrow in it.

"Is that bad?" She murmured. He approached her and tilted her lowered head up with his gloved hand.

"Not at all," he promised. "Dreams are…usually good. I'm sure yours is. What is it?"

"I just want to know what my life is about. What exactly am I supposed to do?" She looked into his blindfolded face and swore she saw his eyes behind the cloth, icy blue.

"Your dream is to find your destiny." Riku said to her. He removed his hand and Xion tried to hide her disappointment.

"What_ is_ my destiny, Riku?"

"That's something you'll have to find out yourself. When you do, I want to hear all about it."

"What if…you're part of my destiny?" She asked.

"That's a different matter. I have to go, Xion. But if you really want to talk," he pointed to the great skyscraper next to them. "I'll be up there every night around this time. But be careful there's no one following you, understand?"

"Okay, Riku. Thank you." She gave him a smile, and the boy nodded his head, turning around and walking away.

Xion headed back to the Castle That Never Was, and once she was safely inside her room she curled up on her bed again and closed her eyes.

If her dream was to find her destiny, and her destiny was her point in life, then what would happen after her destiny was fulfilled?

~***~

_**This is an old one-shot. Seriously. I found it buried in my computer files, so here it is. I think it was intended to continue…don't remember…but maybe I'll do a Rion story sometime, with this as a prologue. Eventually. I've got an idea for this.**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated. **_


End file.
